Maxine Gilbert
by Maggie Diaries
Summary: Maxine Gilbert is Johnathan Gilbert's daughter. When he found out she was a vampire, he put her in the tomb with the other vampires. When Stefan and Damon open the tomb, expecting to find Katherine, Stefan finds Maxine, instead. She helps them find Katherine.
1. About Maxine

**So, this information to the character is all off of the Vampire Diaries Wikia page. It's all the information for my character in this story. On the Family Information, I'm leaving Samantha Gilbert's relation to my character blank because I have to clue what to put for her. Thanks for reading. **

Maxine Gilbert

**Biographical Information**

Born: December 11, 1847 (Age 17, 166)

Turned: By Katherine Pierce in 1863

Status: Undead

Occupation: Senior Student

Species: Vampire (Niklaus' Bloodline)

Gender: Female

**Family Information**

Johnathan Gilbert (Father)

Unknown Woman (Mother)

Samantha Gilbert

Grayson Gilbert (Descendant)

John Gilbert (Descendant)

Elena Gilbert (Descendant)

Jeremy Gilbert (Descendant)

**Supernatural Information**

**Appearance**

Played by: Janel Parrish

First Seen: Fool Me Once


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

As I sat there quietly, listening to the sound of footsteps, I could sense a human in here. It made me even hungrier than I was a few moments ago. The footsteps came closer and light shone in my face. "Maxine?" I groaned and tried to move but I couldn't. The person came closer to me and put something in my mouth, which I detected, was blood. Sweet, sweet blood. "Here, drink this," the person said, as I heard someone else yell, "She's not here!"

After a couple seconds of drinking the blood, I finally could move and see the person, Stefan Salvatore. "Stefan?" I asked my voice dry, not as bad but still dry. He nodded and helped me up. "Come on," he instructed, walking towards the door to the tomb underneath the Fells' church. I slowly walked forward while Stefan went back inside it. I looked up and saw a woman and a girl making a spell. I looked over and saw another girl, which was the human, which also looked just like Katherine. "The human yelled into the tomb.

I walked towards the human. "Who are they trying to find?" I asked her, my voice still dry and crackling. "Katherine," she said, making me shake my head. "They aren't going to find her," I told her, making her look at me, confused. "What?" I sighed and held my head, "Do you have blood?" I asked her. She gave me a blood bag and I quickly drank from it, breathing in relief. "The guard who shut us in here, she promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. He let her go," I told her, leaning against the wall.

"How did you know Stefan and Damon?" She asked me. "We were best friends before we turned. I also dated Damon, right before I turned," I told her, drinking the last bit of blood in the blood bag. "You dated him?" I nodded and looked at her, "What's your name?" I asked. "Elena," she answered. I nodded, "I'm Maxine, but most people call me Max." She smiled and yelled, "Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!"

Then, the torches the witches used went out, and Elena ran inside the tomb. As they tried, to keep the door open, the girl stops. "Oh my god. I can't!" She says. "Yes, you can," the woman says to her. They continue to do the spell and as soon as the door was about to close, Damon, Stefan, and Elena got out. Stefan hugs Elena and the door to the tomb closes. I walk up to Stefan. "Thank you," I whispered, nodding at him. Stefan and Elena walk out of the tomb. Damon looked at me, "Why wasn't she in there?" He asked me. "The guard, the one who put us in here, let her go," I told him, smiling half heartily. Damon walks out of the tomb and I follow him, thanking the witches on the way out. When I got out, I saw Elena hug Damon. I sighed and nodded at Stefan, who looked at me one more time, before walking away.

As I walked out of the woods, I heard a heartbeat. I followed it and saw a woman. I tried to walk away but I couldn't, "Excuse me. Are you okay?" The woman asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Do you know what year it is?" I asked her. "2010," she answered, coming closer. "What's your name?" She asked me. I looked at her and frowned. "Maxine. Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry," I breathed out, staring at the vein on her neck. "Well, I have some water, you can have?" She said, well, more like asked. I shook my head, "That's not what I want. You seem like a nice person and all so, I'm sorry." She began to say something but I grabbed her and bit her neck, drinking all the blood from the woman. I let her go and she fell to the ground. I stared at her and at her clothes. I looked down at mine and saw I was wearing what I wore for years. I took off her clothes and took mine off, putting it on the woman and putting the woman's clothes on myself. "I'm sorry," I muttered to her dead body and walked away.


	3. Chapter Two

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I've been at my dad's house and forgot my computer. Ugh. Anyway, thank you all for reading this._**

_ .37: You know, I'm wondering the same thing. All the stuff that happens pops out when I'm updating a chapter. So, I'm excited to see what I think about.._

_belladu57: Thank you!:)_

_bg99275: Thank you!:)_

_winxgirl1997: Your request has been granted. ;) Haha. Sorry. Here you go!3_

_I don't own Vampire Diaries. I wish I did, though. Kol would still be alive, Stefan and Elena would still be together, and Vaughn would still be alive. Love that guy!:)) I only own Maxine._

* * *

Chapter Two  
I knocked on the door and sighed. A boy answered, "Hi, I'm looking for Elena?" I asked the boy. He nodded and called her. She came down the stairs. "Maxine," she breathed out. I nodded and smiled. "Hi, Elena. I'm sorry, someone told me your address. Matt, I think, was his name," I told her. She nodded and I sighed. "This is weird, I'm sorry. I just wanted to thank you for helping me when I got out of the tomb," I said. "It's fine. Maxine, would you like to come in?" I looked at her, "Really?" I asked, shocked. She doesn't even know me and she invited me in? She nodded and stepped aside so I could come in. "Thank you," I said, when I got inside. "Can I ask you something?" Elena asked me. I nodded and looked at her, "Yeah. Go ahead." She hesitated at first before walking to the kitchen. She gestured to the table. I nodded and sat on a chair.

"Who put you in the tomb?" She asked,making me look at the floor. "My father," I said, remembering as if it were yesterday.

Flashback  
_I ran until I found my father. "Father!" I called out. I stopped in front of him and looked at the men behind him. "Are you almost done?" I asked, looking back at him. "Almost, Maxine-" I heard something click and looked down at the thing that was in his hands. He looked down at me, with hatred in his eyes. I shook my head, "Father. No, please. I'm sorry. Please, don't," I pleaded. He nodded and came closer to me. I sighed in relief and hugged him. "Thank you, father," I nodded, feeling a tear go down on my face. I was about to let go when I felt something go in my back. I gasped and jerked away. I fell to the ground, closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was, "I got another one," before everything in my body went blank._

End of Flashback

"You father put you in there?" I nodded, "He hated vampires. Always did. I loved my father. He loved me until he found out I was a vampire. I could almost feel the hatred, disappointment, and anger in him. I made my father hate me," I sighed, shaking my head. "Who was your father?" She asked, after a while. "Your paternal ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert," I told her. "How do you know he's my paternal ancestor?" She asked. I looked at her, "Please, we're family. I should know," I joked before laughing and shaking my head, "No, actually Stefan told me." She nodded, "So, that means your my-" I interrupted her, "Your my descendant."

* * *

"Hey Stef," I smiled. "Max, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, glancing at everything but me. I looked at him confused, "Had to get out. Why? Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. I gotta go," he said before walking away. "Okay?" I asked to myself. I walked around the grass and sat on a bench. I love the sunlight. Oh, how I missed it. Even though it could kill me. I looked over and saw Stefan and some guy talking. I moved my hair out of the way and listened to their conversation. "What does Elena know?" The guy asked Stefan. "About your wife?" Stefan asked. "About everything. About you, your brother," The guy asked. I glared at some teenagers walking by as I still listened,

"She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires." Okay. "Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" Isobel. Elena mentioned her. I sighed before getting up and walking towards them. "Elena mentioned Isobel today when we were talking," I said, looking between them. "What'd she say?" Stefan asked me. I looked at the ground, thinking of our conversation. "That she had to go to meet someone that was friends with Isobel. Like I would know how that was," I shrugged. "Trudie," Stefan muttered to himself. I smiled at the guy. "Hi, I'm Maxine," I said, glaring at Stefan. "Alaric." I nodded and looked at the time on my phone. "Oh, I got to go. I'll see you later, bye Stef! Nice to meet you, Alaric!" I said, backing up.

* * *

"Hey Damon," I said, sitting on the bar stool. "Maxine," He sighed. I smiled and turned to the boy in front of me, Matt. "Hey, Matt. Can I have the usual?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, Max." I thanked him and turned to Damon. "What happened to you?" I asked him. "Katherine happened," he simply said. I looked down at the counter. "Oh, the girl who made my father hate me," I frowned. "How?" He asked, bored. "By turning me," I shrugged. Matt came and gave me a bottle and a glass. "Thanks, Matt," I smiled. "Your welcome," he said before turning away.

After a while of silence between Damon and I, he broke it. "Bourbon. Rocks. Behold, the teacher! Don't you have some papers to grade?" He asked. I looked at him confused but saw Alaric beside him. Oh, he's a teacher. "It's, uh, more fun with a buzz," Alaric said. I smiled and pointed the whiskey at him before drinking it. "Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." I rolled my eyes. He's the one who is depressing. "You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed," Alaric said. I smirked, "You say that like you know me." Damon said. I turned to Alaric, "He is," I nodded. Damon glared at me as Alaric smiled at me. "Just a hunch. You two have a good afternoon," Alaric says. I smiled and nodded as Damon said, "Not likely."

I rolled my eyes and Liz came. "Daytime drinking, huh?" She asked us. "It's all the rage," Damon said as I agreed with him. "Listen, I need a favor," she said, looking at him. I put the glass down and nodded at her. "You ever been in love?" Damon asked. I looked at him, shocked. "Excuse me?" Liz asked him. "Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon asked. "You forget I was married." I twirled my finger around the design of the table. "Oh, right! Gay husband. She'll have what I'm having. Sit down." I glared at him and got up. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Damon. Oh! Liz, I don't think I'm going to make it tonight. I think I just went over my limit." She nodded and I smiled. walking away. I sighed and looked back at Damon. Katherine really did hurt him.

**_So, don't forget: Polyvore outfit! In the Maxine/Damon/Alaric scene, pretend Damon got there first. I know Alaric was already there, just pretend. Stefan and Maxine will get closer in time. I promise. ;)_**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I walked on the porch and looked at it. I knocked on the door and waited. I looked down until I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Anna. I weakly smiled and said, "Hi, I'm here to see your mom?" She stared at me and yelled for her mom. If I had a heart, it would be beating out of my chest. Pearl walked to the door and saw me. "Pearl, hi. Um, I just wanted to apologize for what my father did," I said, nodding. She sighed and nodded. "It's fine." I stared at her then looked back. "I got to go but again, I'm sorry. I'll see you later, Pearl, Anna," I said, before turning around and let out a breath of air.

* * *

"You're going on a double date?" I asked, almost laughing. "Yes, I am," Stefan said. I laughed and covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, but you're not the type of person I don't see going on a double date." I said. He glared at me and I shrugged. "Like I said, I'm sorry." I turned around and closed my eyes, still trying not to laugh. "What's that?" I heard him ask. I turned around saw him looking at the book in my hand. "Oh, it's my old diary. Elena gave it to me, thought I'd read it again," I told him, taking it out and opening it. "Read something that was a lie. Listen to this. May 1863, Damon gave me something today. It was beautiful. He is just so sweet!" I read, rolling my eyes, and looked at him. "I can't believe I dated him. Why would you let me?" I asked. "Your choice," he shrugged. I glared at him while smiling. "Shut up," I said, sitting down. "I got to go," Stefan said. I sighed and nodded, "Me too." I picked up the book and my stuff. "I'll see you later, Stef."

* * *

I walked around the town, just getting out. I sighed and looked over at the Mystic Grill. I saw a woman and a man talking. I listened to their conversation. This is my favorite thing as a vampire. Hearing. My eyes widened as I heard the man talking. "Vervain. Making it hard to find something to eat in this town." Frederick and Bethanne, I rolled my eyes and walked towards them. "What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. They turned around and I looked at both of them.

"Maxine," I heard Frederick say. I sighed and walked towards them. "Out of everyone you pick a doppelganger's aunt. You should know that the doppelganger's friends and family does have vervain in either their system or wearing vervain," I smirked. He glared at me. Oh, if looks could kill. "Sorry, gotta run but, don't kill anyone. Okay? Bye, Frederick, Bethanne," I smiled, walking past them and walking away.

* * *

I walked inside the Salvatore Boarding House and saw Stefan and Damon looking at a body. I looked closer and saw it was Bethanne. "I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb," Stefan said. I looked at him. "Yeah, about that," Damon said. They looked at each other.

* * *

Stefan was on the phone with Elena, Damon was dragging Bethanne's body toward the fireplace, and I was listening to Stefan and Elena. Like I said, my favorite part of being a vampire. "I had a really nice time on our date tonight." Elena said. I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Such a liar," Stefan said. "No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be," I rolled eyes and looked up at Damon. "I had a really nice time too," Stefan said before Elena hung up. Damon looked at both of us. "Could you help me out a little bit?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to help him.


	5. Note: SO SORRY!

**Oh my holy ghost! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE AND UPDATING FOREVER! I FORGOT MY PASSWORD THEN I JUST REMEMBER IT. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRRYYYYYYYYY!3 BUT ON MY TIME OFF, I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT ALL OF YOU. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH3. FOR THE THIRD TIME, I AM SO SORRY! I WILL UPDATE SOON, MY MOM IS HOME RIGHT NOW, THOUGH, AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW I HAVE THIS, SO I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW WHEN SHE GOES TO WORK. AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!**


End file.
